How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/h8300
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / h8300 ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/config-language.txt. : "uClinux/h8300 (w/o MMU) Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' H8300 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' SWAP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' FPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/h8300.cpu" Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/base *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/mtd *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/block *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ide *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/h8300.ide" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net : : input - input/joystick depends on it. As does USB. : *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input Character devices *'Option:' VT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Virtual terminal **: If you say Y here, you will get support for terminal devices with display and keyboard devices. These are called "virtual" because you can run several virtual terminals (also called virtual consoles) on one physical terminal. This is rather useful, for example one virtual terminal can collect system messages and warnings, another one can be used for a text-mode user session, and a third could run an X session, all in parallel. Switching between virtual terminals is done with certain key combinations, usually Alt-. **: The setterm command ("man setterm") can be used to change the properties (such as colors or beeping) of a virtual terminal. The man page console_codes(4) ("man console_codes") contains the special character sequences that can be used to change those properties directly. The fonts used on virtual terminals can be changed with the setfont ("man setfont") command and the key bindings are defined with the loadkeys ("man loadkeys") command. **: You need at least one virtual terminal device in order to make use of your keyboard and monitor. Therefore, only people configuring an embedded system would want to say N here in order to save some memory; the only way to log into such a system is then via a serial or network connection. **: If unsure, say Y, or else you won't be able to do much with your new shiny Linux system :-) *'Option:' VT_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for console on virtual terminal **depends on VT **: The system console is the device which receives all kernel messages and warnings and which allows logins in single user mode. If you answer Y here, a virtual terminal (the device used to interact with a physical terminal) can be used as system console. This is the most common mode of operations, so you should say Y here unless you want the kernel messages be output only to a serial port (in which case you should say Y to "Console on serial port", below). **: If you do say Y here, by default the currently visible virtual terminal (/dev/tty0) will be used as system console. You can change that with a kernel command line option such as "console=tty3" which would use the third virtual terminal as system console. (Try "man bootparam" or see the documentation of your boot loader (lilo or loadlin) about how to pass options to the kernel at boot time.) **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' HW_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on VT && !S390 && !UM **default y "Unix98 PTY support" *'Option:' UNIX98_PTYS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Unix98 PTY support **: A pseudo terminal (PTY) is a software device consisting of two halves: a master and a slave. The slave device behaves identical to a physical terminal; the master device is used by a process to read data from and write data to the slave, thereby emulating a terminal. Typical programs for the master side are telnet servers and xterms. **: Linux has traditionally used the BSD-like names /dev/ptyxx for masters and /dev/ttyxx for slaves of pseudo terminals. This scheme has a number of problems. The GNU C library glibc 2.1 and later, however, supports the Unix98 naming standard: in order to acquire a pseudo terminal, a process opens /dev/ptmx; the number of the pseudo terminal is then made available to the process and the pseudo terminal slave can be accessed as /dev/pts/. What was traditionally /dev/ttyp2 will then be /dev/pts/2, for example. **: The entries in /dev/pts/ are created on the fly by a virtual file system; therefore, if you say Y here you should say Y to /dev/pts file system for Unix98 PTYs as well. **: If you want to say Y here, you need to have the C library glibc 2.1 or later (equal to libc-6.1, check with "ls -l /lib/libc.so.*"). Read the instructions in pertaining to pseudo terminals. It's safe to say N. *'Option:' UNIX98_PTY_COUNT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Maximum number of Unix98 PTYs in use (0-2048)" **depends on UNIX98_PTYS **default "256" **: The maximum number of Unix98 PTYs that can be used at any one time. The default is 256, and should be enough for desktop systems. Server machines which support incoming telnet/rlogin/ssh connections and/or serve several X terminals may want to increase this: every incoming connection and every xterm uses up one PTY. **: When not in use, each additional set of 256 PTYs occupy approximately 8 KB of kernel memory on 32-bit architectures. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/char/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/serial *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/i2c *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/hwmon *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/h8300.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux